


Summer Love

by Synnerxx



Category: Green Day
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: This is Tre's summer love.





	Summer Love

The sun is high in the afternoon sky, beating down on them with its' merciless rays, but they don't care. Hands comb through sweat soaked hair and mouths press against each other, tasting and feeling the other. The heat only builds between them, sweating dripping from their skin as they move against one another, hands slipping and sliding across overheated skin. 

Billie licks the sweat from Tre's neck and Tre kisses the salty taste from Billie's lips. They're young and carefree and the summer is theirs for the taking and right now, all they want is each other and sunlight.


End file.
